This invention relates generally to aerial photography and, more particularly, to a novel assembly which permits the mounting of a plurality of aerial photography cameras thereon, and permits the taking of vertical and oblique aerial photographs for an aircraft in flight.
In aerial photography of the type needed in aerial reconnaissance, a plurality of cameras are mounted in the aircraft on mounts that are fixedly positioned in predetermined locations in the aircraft to provide maximum coverage of the ground below. In essence, it is fair and accurate to say that aerial photography aircraft are built primarily to accomplish aerial photography, or are extensively modified to accomplish that purpose, with the "trade-off" resulting in a significant lessening of the capability to perform the functions for which the aircraft was built originally.
In the military establishment an urgent need has arisen to use a cargo-type aircraft (i.e., the C-130) to take high quality aerial reconnaissance photography, without adversely affecting the other mission capabilities of the aircraft, and without "missionizing" the aircraft by extensive modifications.
We have invented a unique aerial photography camera mount assembly that fulfills this need; and, thereby, we have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.